Konnasiv
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Konnasiv, the most important language of the Ketgat branch, has characteristic phonological innovations. The most prominent is the change of aspirated consonants to palatal consonants. Consonants coming before original 'e' and 'i' also are palatalized. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to two numbers: singular and plural, and to a system based on four cases, viz.: #Nominal = Nominative/Accusative (subject; direct object) #Complement = Dative (indirect object) #Attributive = Genitive (possessive) #Adverbial = Ablative/Locative/Commitative/Instrumental Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives All adjectives end with a palatalized consonant. No difference is made for gender. Moppy "new", "young" | Kuty "great" Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-yily' is added to the stem of the adjective. Ex.: *'kuty' "large", kutyily "larger" *'moppy' "new", moppyily "newer" *'ponny' "good", ponnyily "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-idyiny' is added to the stem of the adjective. Ex.: *'kuty' "large", kutyidyiny "the largest" *'moppy' "new", moppyidyiny "the newest" *'ponny' "good", ponnyidyiny "the best" Pronouns Personal 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'dyizy' "this" *'gyiry' "that" (far) Interrogative *'gyi' "what" *'gyan' "who" *'gar' "which" *'gun' "how" *'hutya' "where" *'gahut' "when" Relative *'gyi' "that" *'gyan' "who" Indefinite *'hakan' "some", "any" *'mamyan' "no", "none" *'dot' "all", "every" *'gyet' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 dyal *1 han *2 towiz *3 dudye *4 gadu *5 dyugu *6 zyidye *7 dyadyi *8 ohid *9 mupyi *10 tadye *11 hanadye *12 towidye *13 dudyadye *14 gahutadye *15 dyugutadye *16 zyitadye *17 dhâditâdye *18 ohitadye *19 mupyitadye *20 pyudyi *21 pyudyi han *30 dude *40 galude *50 dyimgude *60 zyidyude *70 dyadude *80 ohidude *90 mupyude *100 dyawan Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 bunyily *2 dyikudy *3 dudyily *4 gahudy *5 dyugudy *6 zyidy *7 dyadyiny *8 ohidepy *9 mupyimy *10 tadyiny Conjunctions Coordinating *'gya' "for" *'hi', gay "and" *'mahu' "nor" *'dyat', nez, bulu "but" *'oha' "or" *'ihut' "yet" *'edyin' "so" Correlative *'hups ... hi ... ' "both ... and ... " *'oha ... oha ... ' "either ... or ... " *'mahu ... mahu ... ' "neither ... nor ... " *'mu ... dyat ... ' "not ... but ... " *'medy ... dupu ... ' "not only ... but also ... " Subordinating *'tiby' "after" *'gudot' "although" *'dyi' "if" *'idyad' "unless" *'gyiwk' "so that" *'budud' "therefore" *'bisu' "in spite of", "despite" *'gya' "because" Verbs Concepts *'Voices': Active *'Moods': Indicative, Subjunctive, Conditional *'Tenses': Present, Present Continuous, Perfective, Aorist, Imperfective, Pluperfect, Past Continuous, Future, Future Perfect, Future Continuous *'Persons': 1st, 2nd and 3rd *'Numbers': Singular and Plural Sample Conjugation: Pyityal "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb pyit-y-al "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, pyit-'). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Subjunctive =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Conditional =Present = =Past = =Future = Participle =Present = *'pyit-y-ew =Perfective = *'pyit-y-ety' =Aorist = *'pyit-y-ezedy' =Imperfective = *'pyit-y-ettey' =Pluperfect = *'pyit-y-aly' =Future = *'pyit-y-ady' =Future Perfect = *'pyit-y-altyey' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Konnasiv. Sample *"Dotto uneno myedyan ryiplyo, tyikmyityitom hyi tyilyidyen. Hes dyimyan lyesyew hyi guzyuzyih, hyi tyipyan eshal han ohallok izbyilyidom hunutyetyik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''